disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Other 7 Dwarfs
Plot The 7 dwarfs meet 7 new dwarfs. New Dwarfs Nifty (light blue hat, glasses, short beard, blue shirt, pink pants, lavender shoes). Hungry (yellow hat, short beard, fat, orange shirt, red pants, black shoes). Springy (long eyelashes, orange hat, long beard, magenta shirt, turquoise pants, springs). Wheezy (indigo hat, long beard, brown shirt, black pants, orange shoes). Stretchy (flexible skin, pink hat, short beard, purple shirt, orange pants, green shoes). Wistful (yellow green hat, long beard, yellow shirt, green pants, turquoise shoes). Colorful (colored skin, long beard, purple hat, red shirt, blue pants, yellow shoes). Script As the movie starts, we see the dwarfs working in the mine and they are singing. Dwarfs: (singing) We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we really like to do Happy: It ain't no trick to get rich quick Grumpy: If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick Bashful: In a mine! In a mine! Sneezy: In a mine! In a mine! Where a million diamonds shine! We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from early morn till night We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up everything in sight We dig up diamonds by the score A thousand rubies, sometimes more But we don't know what we dig 'em for We dig dig dig a-dig dig As soon as the clock rings, The dwarfs start singing Heigh-Ho. Doc: Heigh-ho! Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy and Sneezy: Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's home from work we go (Whistle) Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's home from work we go (Whistle) Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho (Whistle) Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho hum Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's home from work we go (Whistle) Heigh-ho Heigh ho, heigh ho, hi-- Doc: LOOK!!!!!! The dwarfs bump into other 7 dwarfs. All Dwarfs except Dopey: Huh?! Happy: Um, hi. Nifty: Hi to you too. Bashful: Who are you? Nifty: Why, I'm Nifty. I keep everything from getting dirty. (Finds a soda bottle). YIPE!!!!!!!!! (Picks up the soda bottle and runs to the trash can. Throws the bottle away and gets back in line). Hungry: And I'm Hungry. I am always hungry. Get it? Ha, ha, ha, ha--No, seriously, I am hungry. Stretchy: And I'm Stretchy. I have very flexible skin. (Stretches his neck). See? Colorful: And I'm Colorful. Whenever I touch something... (touches the ground and his skin changes aquamarine) ...my skin changes color! Springy: And I'm Springy! I got tired of walking, so I had to get my legs cut off. Bashful: Yipe! Did it hurt? Springy: Yes it did. But now I got my feet replaced with springs, and boy, do I love em'! Wistful: I'm Wistful. I sometimes show pensive sadness -- "the sensitive and wistful response of a poet to the gentler phases of beauty" like that. Wheezy: I'm--(wheezes) I'm--(wheezes again) I'm Wheezy. (wheezes again). I wheeze a lot. (wheezes again). Nifty: One thing, we're in search of a home, because we don't have one. Bashful: Don't worry, you can come live with us and Snow White. Other 7 Dwarfs: SNOW WHITE?!?!?!?! Springy: Snow White is one of the 8,042,123,297 women I like! I think it's a GREAT IDEA!!!! Come on!! Big hug!!! (hugs Bashful). Bashful: (blushes) Oh, g-g-g-gosh!! Springy: (dances) (singsongy) Were gonna see Snow White! Were gonna see Snow White! (Bashful dances along with Springy). Bashful and Springy: (while dancing) La-dee-dah-dum-dee-dah-la-dee-la-la-la-la-la-dah-dee-dah! (Scene cuts to the cottage) (Dwarfs walk to the cottage) Happy: Snow White is going to be so surprised! Doc: (Rings the doorbell) Snow White: (Opens the door) Yes? (gasps) Hey! There isn't 7 of you. There's 14 of you!! Sleepy: Well we found them, and they were searching for a home because they didn't have a home, so we said that they can live with--(falls asleep). (Snores). Snow White: Alright, they can stay. Dwarfs: Hooray!!!! (The dwarfs run into the cottage and into the bedroom). We see the new dwarfs making new beds. Sneezy: What are you doing? Hungry: We're making new beds. Springy: Now, all I got to do is fluff the mattress. (Fluffs the mattress). Grumpy: You shouldn't have done that! Springy: Why not? Grumpy: (points at Sneezy). Sneezy: A--A--A--(Bashful and Dopey covers Sneezy's nose). Sneezy: Thanks! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dwarfs hit the wall). Grumpy: He has allergies!!!!!!!!!!!!! Springy: What's his name? Sneezy: (About to sneeze again but the dwarfs ties his beard around his nose to get him to stop sneezing). Dwarfs: Sneezy. Springy: Oh. Happy: And I'm Happy, and this is Dopey, he doesn't talk. Springy: He doesn't? Happy: Nope. Doc: I'm Doc, and this is Grumpy. Grumpy: GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sleepy: I'm Sleepy and he's--(falls asleep). Doc: Bashful. Sleepy: (wakes up) That's it. Bashful: (blushes and ties his beard into a knot). Oh-g-g-g-gosh!!!! (Dwarfs laugh). Wheezy: Now let's get back to--(wheezes)--making our--(wheezes again)--beds. (Dwarfs get back to making their beds). Colorful: (Finishes his bed). Done. And look what it does! (Touches his bed and the bed turns yellow, red, green, blue, purple and orange). (Dwarfs laugh). Springy: Well time to get into bed. (bounces really high). EEH-HOO-HOO-HOO-WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! (Lands into bed). Bashful: I didn't know you could scream like Dippy Dawg. Springy: Yeah. Life is funny that way. Well, good night. (Dwarfs get into bed). Doc: Good night. Sleepy: Good night. Happy: Good night. Sneezy: Good night. Bashful: Good night. Nifty: Good night. Colorful: Good night. Hungry: Good night. Wistful: Good night. Wheezy: (wheezes) Good night. Stretchy: Good night. (stretches his arm to turn off the lamp). (Turns off lamp). (Morning comes). Hungry: (Wakes up). Hey. (Quickly). Hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute! (Shakes his head crazily while yelling). WAFFLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jumps out of bed). Who's cooking waffles?! (Runs to the kitchen and sees Snow White cooking waffles). (The other dwarfs come to the kitchen, all except Springy). Dwarfs: (Except Dopey) Waffles! (They run to the table). Snow White: (Sets the waffles on the table). Here's your breakfast. Dwarfs: (Eats their whole waffle in 4 bites). DONE! (Run into the bedroom). (The dwarfs see Springy making bunk beds with all the dwarfs beds). Bashful: SPRINGY!!!! What in Davy Crockett's blue jeans that has turned purple in the washing machine are you doing!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Springy: Just making a bunk bed for you guys. Look. I connected all your beds together to make the bunk bed. How do you like it? Bashful: I---------like it! (Clock rings). Bashful: Blazes!! We're going to be late for work!! Springy: Work? (Bounces to Doc). Where do you work at? Doc: At a diamond mine. Wistful: DIAMONDS!?!?!?!?!?!?!--"Diamonds can usually break"--Darn it! I shown a pensive sadness again!!! Springy: I don't think I'm ready to get diamonds. Bashful: Don't worry, I'll teach you. Springy: GREAT IDEA!!!!!! Come on!!!! BIG HUG!!!!!!!! (Hugs Bashful). Bashful: (blushes) Oh, gosh!! (Scene cuts to the diamond mine). Bashful: All you got to do is take this pickaxe and dig for diamonds. (Gives Springy a pickaxe). Springy: Thanks! (Hits the ground with the pickaxe until diamonds burst out of the hole that Springy makes). (All kinds of diamonds hit the dwarfs until the diamonds stop. Dwarfs end up in a pile of all sorts of diamonds). Wheezy: I'll take this one! (Grabs a blue diamond). Hungry: I'll take this one! (Grabs a green diamond). Wistful: I'll take this one! (Grabs a pink diamond). (The dwarfs grab all sorts of diamonds). Bashful: They like it! Doc: Oh, no! What about SNOW WHITE?! The queen will get her! (Dwarfs stop getting diamonds). Dwarfs: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! Wistful: Oh, my gosh!--the queen is very evil and she disguised herself as an old hag and she poisoned Snow White with a poisionus apple that made her die so she could be fairest in the land but you chased her until she fell off of a cliff, and you were crying and put Snow White in a coffin, but Prince Charming came and kissed her and she came back to life, then she kissed you on your heads and then Prince Charming took Snow White to a castle, The End. Springy: STOP THAT!!!!!!!! Stretchy: Do not worry. I have very stretchy skin. I'll go see what the queen did to Snow White. (Stretches his neck until it reaches to the cottage window). (Pants). Made it! Snow White: (Looks out the window and sees Stretchy). Oh, Stretchy! What are you doing here? Stretchy: Why, you're not dead! Snow White: What are you talking about? Stretchy: Well, Wistful told me that your stepmother, the queen disguised herself as an old hag so she could poison you with an apple so the queen could be fairest in the land but the dwarfs chased the queen until she fell off of a cliff, and the dwarfs were crying and they put you in a coffin and then Prince Charming came and kissed you and you came back to life, then you kissed the dwarfs on their heads and Prince Charming took you to a castle, The End. Snow White: Oh! That was the queen in disguise?! Stretchy: Yep! I came here to see if you're okay. Snow White: Oh, I'm okay! Stretchy: So, that's it? Snow White: Yes. Stretchy: OK! Good luck! (Neck comes back to the diamond mine). She's okay. Bashful: Good! I wouldn't want anything bad happening to her because-- Stretchy: Aw, come on! Nothing will happen to-- (hears a hag cackle). Oh, no. (Stretches his neck until it reaches to the cottage window and sees Snow White and the queen disguised as a hag inside). Snow White: Please, don't hurt me! Evil Queen: Sorry, BUT YOU'RE GOING TO EAT THIS PEAR AND LIKE IT!!!!!! (Holds up a pear). Stretchy: Poisonous pear? Evil Queen: Hey, what are you doing here?! Stretchy: LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!! Evil Queen: Too bad! You don't have your friends with you! Stretchy: (Stretches his arms and grabs all 13 dwarfs and pushes them through the door). Bashful: What's going on? Stretchy: THE QUEEN!!!!!!! Evil Queen: You'll never defeat me! (Dramatic music stops). Stretchy: What!?!? Oh, yeah? A zippy zoop zah zang zonk zoom to you, buddy! (Raspberry). Evil Queen: (Raspberry). Stretchy: (Raspberry). Evil Queen: (Raspberry). Stretchy: (Raspberry). Evil Queen: (Raspberry). Stretchy: (Raspberry). Evil Queen: (Raspberry). Stretchy: (Raspberry). Bashful: Ok, you leave me no choice! (Grabs his pickaxe and is about to hit the queen and goes out the door until the queen falls off a cliff). GOOD! AAAAAAND STAY DOWN THERE!!! (Snow White and the 13 dwarfs walk up to the cliff). Springy: Bashful! You stopped the queen from giving Snow White a poisonous pear!! You're a hero!! Bashful: I am? Springy: Yes! Come on! Big hug!! Bashful: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got a better idea. How about a handshake instead? Springy: Hmm. Ok. (Gives Bashful a handshake). Snow White: Thank you, Bashful! (Gives him a kiss). Bashful: (Blushes). Oh, gosh! Dwarfs: BLAH HA HA HA! (Pants). Hungry: Man, that's priceless. Snow White: (Gives Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy, Sneezy, Nifty, Wistful, Wheezy, Colorful, Hungry, Springy and Stretchy a kiss). Dopey: (Comes to Snow White to give her a kiss on the lips). Snow White: (Bends Dopey's head down to give him a kiss on the head). (Prince Charming comes to Snow White). Prince Charming: Oh, there you are Snow White! We have dinner waiting at the castle. Snow White: Oh, I'd love to go! (Walks to the castle with Prince Charming). Hungry: Dinner? Well I'm coming too! (Runs to the castle with Prince Charming and Snow White). Dwarfs: Wait for us! (Runs to the castle with them). (All walk to the castle when the movie ends). (The End title card shows up and then turns black). Wistful: Wait a minute! Stop the ending! (Kicks the black off the screen). (Snow White, Prince Charming and the other 13 dwarfs come). Bashful: What's wrong? Wistful: That movie was too short!--that is why I'm not happy, because if the movie was short, the people that are watching it will not be impressed--Why do I always do that?! Bashful: What if we made it longer? Springy: Great idea!!!! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG HUG!!!!! (Hugs Bashful). You have very great ideas Bashful! But how will we make it longer? Doc: Very simple. Sleepy: All you got to do is--(falls asleep and snores). Grumpy: What, should we get 7 more dwarfs? Everyone except Dopey: (Loudly) Grumpy! Stretchy: That's too many! We can't have 21!!! Grumpy: Oh, yeah?! How will we make this movie longer?! Huh?! Stretchy: What!?!? Oh, yeah? A zippy zoop zah zang zonk zoom to you, buddy! (Raspberry). Grumpy: (Raspberry). Stretchy: (Raspberry). Grumpy: (Raspberry). Stretchy: (Raspberry). Grumpy: (Raspberry). Stretchy: (Raspberry). Grumpy: (Raspberry). Stretchy: (Raspberry). Grumpy: (Raspberry). Stretchy: (Raspberry). Grumpy: (Raspberry). Stretchy: (Raspberry). Grumpy: (Raspberry). Stretchy: (Raspberry). Grumpy: (Raspberry). Stretchy: (Raspberry). Bashful: Stop! Grumpy and Stretchy: (Loudly) WHAT!?!?!?!? Stretchy: Oh. Sorry, Bashful. Bashful: Is there any way you can stop fighting?! Grumpy: I never stop fighting, 'cause I'm GRUMPY! (Rimshot). Audience: WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!! Bashful: Never mind! Let's make the movie longer. Springy: But how?! HOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! This is the 2010's! But at this time it is the 1590's! How will we have fun?! Ooh! I know! How about we make a television? I'll need a hammer. (Dwarfs look confused). Springy: What? Wistful: This is the 1590's!--back then, things such as hammers, nails, curtains, televisions, computers, DVDs CDs LDs DVRs, VCRs, padio cs, dvd cables, tv cables, sattelite dishes, sattelites, the blue ray, the green ray, the who ray, the hy bye, i y, HDMI the hebbie gebbies and﻿ E=MC2, OH! And don't forget batteries! --did not exist! Category:Movies